Spring Cleaning Like A Ninja
by Poisonous Passion
Summary: [Oneshot][YuffiexRoxas] Yuffie has to clean up Kairi's house while the rest of the gang plays a game of baseball out in the sun. R


_**Spring Cleaning Like a Ninja**_

**_By:_** Cat

**Summery:** Yuffie has to _clean_ after borrowing Kairi's house.

* * *

Once again Yuffie had been left behind to do the dirty work. Granted it had been hard enough for the ninja to make the food, and now they ate and left her with the clean up. Ninjas did not clean. She pouted as she surveyed the scene before her. Dishes and pieces of food littered the table, the floor would need to be swept, and the carpet vacuumed. Didn't it figure that the dishwasher would be broken that same weekend?

Yuffie had thought it would be a good idea, invite the guys over for lunch, and go kick some heartless butt! Sadly where she lived wouldn't fit her guests in. Kairi had kindly invited Yuffie to use her house while she was at a day spa... as long as it was _clean_ when she returned.

The boys hadn't even taken off their shoes when they came in and muddy footprints made trails on the kitchen floor leading into the den where they weren't supposed to be eating in the first place! Leon had insisted that the world might end if he couldn't see the score of the basketball game every five minutes.

Sora, Aerith, and Roxas had started to help her clean. There were dishes stacked in the sink, and the counter had been scrubbed. And thanks to Aerith, the couch was saved from a soda disaster.

She glanced out the window, apparently they gave up on the heartless slaughter, and started a game of baseball with Cloud up to bat. _Maybe they'd hit a ball through the window too, that'd be grand!_ Yuffie thought, then quickly added, _on second thought, I really hope they don't..._

The ninja flinched when the ball made contact with the bat. The ball, however, went in the exact opposite direction of the window and sailed straight into Riku's glove. She heaved a sigh of relief.

Yuffie looked around again and made a mental list of the things she had to do in her least favorite order. Thus she trotted to the closet and pulled out the vacuum. She plugged it in, and pulled the hose and the rest followed along behind her.

Yuffie searched for the "on" switch. She knew there was one, but having never vacuumed before, she didn't know where they'd have put it. _Why is Kairi such a neat-freak?_ She had asked herself at least twenty times. Finally she found it. She flipped the switch on and drove it around the floor until it looked clean enough to Yuffie.

"You missed a spot."

Yuffie turned towards the door, both embarrassed and angered, and came to an immediate halt. Roxas was standing there, pointing to a pile of dirt under the coffee table.

"Why aren't you playing baseball?" she asked sucking up the dried mud.

He held up a fist-sized white ball, "I came in to get this."

Yuffie's face drained of all color. _No- THEY DIDN'T!_ She dropped the still-running vacuum and ran to the kitchen. The window was fully intact. She sighed. She looked to the sink, the pile of dirty dishes had been replaced by a pile of neatly stacked clean ones.

"You-" Yuffie turned, and Roxas was standing in the doorway with his almost Sora-like dorky grin. He turned and went out to rejoin the others.

_Did it really take me that long to find and turn on the vacuum then use it?_ Yuffie asked herself. She decided she didn't want to make a habit of this 'cleaning'. She might actually get used to it.

Returning to the den, she turned off the evil machine, and put it away. Next she swept the wooden floor that consisted of the hall and both parts of the kitchen. She dumped the rather large pile of debris in the trash can and looked around. The house looked almost like Kairi had left it. Almost.

She rummaged around under the sink in Kairi's bathroom, it didn't take her long to find the half-filled bottle of Fabreeze. Kairi always bathed the house in it. Grinning wildly Yuffie ran around with her ninja grace, jumping over the couch and chairs, diving over the counter, and other possibly dangerous stunts, (if you're not a ninja), all the while spraying away.

Now that the house smelled absolutely disgusting, she nodded. This was the work of a cleaning ninja.

Roxas nearly choked when he came in again. "I think you went a little over kill on the air freshener..." he muttered waving a hand in front of his face.

Yuffie looked at the empty bottle in her hands. "Does this really smell like 'Spring and Renewal'?" Roxas shook his head. "Didn't think so..."

"Maybe in smaller quantities. What possessed you to use the whole bottle?" Yuffie shrugged. He went over and stood by her. The sunlight was poring into the freshly cleaned house through the bay window in the den, and kitchen window.

Yuffie leaned against the counter and pulled out a ninja star and absentmindedly used the blunt edge to clean dirt and grit out from under her nails. Roxas found himself starring and looked away, mainly at the cat figurines. Kairi had about twenty of them around the kitchen. Cloud had broken one, then hidden it in the blender. Yuffie had refused to touch it, in case Kairi wanted to go all poser-ninja on anyone.

Something, a baseball probably, thudded against the side of the house. Yuffie jumped into her ninja stance, and fell over her unbalanced feet. Roxas caught her before she hit the floor. The two teens stared at eachother awkwardly, Roxas still holding Yuffie. Yuffie blushed and looked away. Roxas turned his head and kissed her.

There was a crash, and glass shards broken all over the floor. Yuffie had closed her eyes, and now opened them.

She looked out the broken kitchen window and saw Sora wave with that cheesy grin on his face, and Roxas unconscious on the floor. Next to him lay the white ball with red stitches.

* * *

Review please! 


End file.
